


Take My Hand

by soonhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Mansae Era, Realization, Soonhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/pseuds/soonhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filming the music video for Mansae was going well until Soonyoung started to see things he wasn't expecting to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> please write more soonhan thank you

They had run through it a hundred times over at this point; the choreography was perfect, the director’s orders were being followed to a T, they were only getting better and better takes each time they ran through it. Soonyoung expected a slip-up or two in their dancing, maybe someone breaking character to laugh at the cheesy acting, but he hadn’t expected something entirely different to halt the performance.

The rest of the members lined up behind him, hands on shoulders and elbows and waists as the cameras pointed at them. Soonyoung got into position, leaning against the ladder and waiting for the director to call action.

He felt the bounce of the beat start up leading up to his part, and he knew then that the cameras were rolling. He heard a step behind him and waited a beat before turning to face the girl, only to have his smirk fade completely from his face as he nearly came nose to nose with Jeonghan.

That’s not how the scene went.

Soonyoung blinked and Jeonghan disappeared, replaced by the actress who was averting her eyes shyly as she had been told to do. He stared at her for a moment and blinked again to see if she was also another illusion, but she remained, lifting her eyes to meet his with a hint of confusion on her face.

Minghao noticed him falter and furrowed his brow, mouthing “what’s wrong?” at him when Soonyoung looked over. The director called cut and everyone unlinked and began to move about.

Soonyoung pressed a hand to his temple and shook his head, unsure of what had just happened. There was Jeonghan a few feet away chatting with Joshua, his arms crossed over his chest. Soonyoung couldn’t even begin to fathom why he had suddenly appeared in front of his eyes.

After a short break the director ordered them back to Soonyoung’s scene, and he got back into position obediently, his mind still trying to process the mirage. Minghao’s hand linked with his, and he was unsure whether the slight squeeze was intentional on Minghao’s part or pure coincidence but he appreciated the focus it gave him.

Again the music echoed through the room, and again the cameras started to roll. Soonyoung listened to the beats and waited for his cue, and when it came he turned and once more his smile cracked and fell. Supposedly dark hair flashed lavender, and the uniform that was meant to be navy was grey in his eyes. He took a hesitant step back, mind whirling even faster now.

“Cut!”

This time the actress’s confusion held concern, but she didn’t voice it as she walked away from the scene.

Minghao stepped up beside him, eyeing him carefully.

“Are you alright, Soonyoung? You seem nervous,” he asked, offering him a water bottle. He accepted it graciously and swallowed down nearly half its contents. He realized there was sweat collecting on his brow and he wiped it away quickly.

“I know she’s quite pretty, but I’ve never seen you react like this,” Minghao continued, placing a hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but laugh, the sound of it a bit strained.

“It must be nerves about getting this scene right, the acting seems a little forced I think,” Soonyoung said, nearly tripping over his excuse as it left his mouth. Minghao nodded, patting Soonyoung gently and smiling reassuringly.

“It is a bit difficult, I agree. But do your best, and it will come out well!”

Soonyoung was grateful for Minghao’s comforting words, and he forced a smile that he hoped was convincing, his mind too clouded to provide a genuine one. He wished he could explain what was really troubling him, but he wasn’t so certain it made any sense in the first place.

Seeming satisfied, Minghao wandered off, and soon the director called for the next scene to be shot. Soonyoung moved to the back of the line, realizing only too late that that meant he was right behind Jeonghan. He felt guilty just looking at him, as if he had done wrong somehow.

He stood behind him and waited, not wanting to link hands until the scene actually started. Jeonghan turned to look at him and tilted his head, making his hair slide off his shoulder in a way that caught Soonyoung’s attention and held it. A hand was extended to him and he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

Jeonghan huffed and grabbed his hand, shaking his head at Soonyoung and pulling him a bit closer. His skin felt sensitive where they were touching, every shift of Jeonghan’s hand in his causing tingles to run up his arm.

“You are so distracted today,” Jeonghan whispered, amused but slightly concerned.

 _If only you knew_ , Soonyoung thought, biting the inside of his lip. He felt sweat sliding down his temple again and went to wipe it away but Jeonghan beat him to it, brushing his thumb against the bead and shaking it off.

“You don’t have to be nervous, we’re hardly seen back here. We barely have to act!” Jeonghan said, giving Soonyoung a bright smile. Soonyoung’s breath caught in his throat.

This was a problem.

They were run through the scene several times, cutting from Minghao’s part to the overhead shot, small variations each time that didn’t look all that different to him but seemed to please the director. Soonyoung tried to ignore the way his hand got too sweaty in Jeonghan’s, though Jeonghan didn’t seem to mind or possibly just didn’t notice.

He pulled Jeonghan across the room again and again as the line was broken, not willing to let go of his hand even as the others scattered and separated behind them. Jeonghan’s laugh followed him as they ran, and the one time he dared look back he saw a look of delight on Jeonghan’s face that made his stomach do several flips and left him a bit dizzy.

Another break was called and Jeonghan swung their hands between them before slipping it away, leaving Soonyoung’s hand cold. He patted Soonyoung’s cheek, told him that his nerves had seemed to ease up and then Soonyoung was left with his thoughts as he walked away.

He knew what the reactions to Jeonghan holding his hand meant. He may have never dated anyone but he knew what a crush felt like. He only wondered if these feelings were the result of the sudden and unexplained vision of Jeonghan where the actress was meant to be, or if they had been accumulating for a while and only just now decided to surface.

Perhaps he was merely getting desperate for romance since becoming a trainee left very little openings to date. He frowned at that- desperate made it seem like Jeonghan was a last resort or scraping the bottom of a barrel, and he was worth more than that.

No, whatever it was wasn’t just desperation, he reasoned. Whether it was temporary attraction or the breaking point of a build-up over time, he wasn’t sure, but it was real for now and he was going to have to deal with it.

Soonyoung was snapped out of his mental battle when someone snapped in front of his nose, and he nearly jumped three feet in the air from the shock of it.

“You seemed miles away,” Jeonghan said, smiling when Soonyoung met his eyes. He looked over the fan of his eyelashes and marveled at the deep brown of his irises and felt like melting. If this was what he was going to have to deal with, he was in for a hell of a time.

Discovering Jeonghan’s beauty all over again, piece by piece; Soonyoung had known Jeonghan was a perfect visual when he’d first joined, but now it was something entirely different.

He felt something slip into his hand and for a moment he wondered if Jeonghan had decided to hold it, but when he looked down he realized it was a snack from the catering table.

“Figured you could use something to eat,” Jeonghan said, tucking a piece of hair back. Soonyoung followed the motion closely, admiring the delicate brush of his fingers over his ear. He soon realized he was taking to long to reply and thanked Jeonghan quickly, bowing his head respectfully.

Jeonghan ruffled his hair and laughed.

“No need to bow, it’s just a snack.” He grinned, making Soonyoung’s heart flutter all over again. He tried not to stare at Jeonghan’s mouth, but his tongue darted out to wet his lips and Soonyoung’s brain shut down- all he could think of was leaning in and pressing his mouth to Jeonghan’s and he felt his cheeks start to burn.

He ducked his head to avoid suspicion and thanked Jeonghan once more, ripping open the packet and stuffing his mouth. If he didn’t think about kissing he’d be fine, but now that was all his mind could imagine.

Jeonghan’s arms rising above his head caught Soonyoung’s attention- and took it off of lips thankfully- as he stretched languidly.

“I hope the shoot finishes soon, I’d like to get back home and rest.”

Soonyoung nodded eagerly, his mouth still full of food. He chewed quickly, trying to reply around it and only succeeding in making Jeonghan laugh again.

“Soonyoung, swallow your food first. Or would you prefer I chew it for you and feed you like a bird?” Jeonghan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

As bizarre as the imagery was, it still made Soonyoung feel flustered and brought his attention back to Jeonghan’s mouth.

He swallowed hard, almost choking with the force of it. Making sure he didn’t have anything stuck to his teeth, he grinned at Jeonghan and showed that he didn’t need to be fed mouth-to-mouth. Jeonghan patted his back and smiled back, and for a moment Soonyoung imagined telling him about his feelings.

And then Seungcheol called out Jeonghan’s name and he left Soonyoung’s side as easily as that. He felt his heart catch in his throat as he watched him walk away, overwhelmed with the desire to grab him and pull him back, but then Jeonghan turned and waved goodbye with a grin and he felt the urge fade.

The rest of the filming day went by smoothly, and once it wrapped up they ran to the cars to get home, air filled with raucous chatter and laughter. Soonyoung moved to get into a car and was pulled back by his elbow. He turned to see Jeonghan holding him and furrowed his brow.

“Sit with me today!” Jeonghan said, leading him to the other car. Soonyoung was surprised but accepted his request, buckling in beside Jeonghan and smiling at the members around him as they made jokes and sang loudly and poorly on purpose.

A few minutes into the drive he felt Jeonghan rest his head on his shoulder and inhaled a bit sharply. Choosing not to react to it, he leaned into Jeonghan instead and enjoyed the moment. He stayed like that the rest of the way, and Soonyoung wondered if he had actually fallen asleep like that.

However, when they got to the dorms Jeonghan sat up straight and stretched a bit before climbing out. Soonyoung followed, watching as Jeonghan approached a manager and spoke to him. The manager nodded in return, looking over at Soonyoung and nodding at him as well. Jeonghan returned and linked arms with him, leading him away from the dorms.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“Buying snacks, I figured we’d need some after a shoot,” Jeonghan replied, tugging him along towards the store at the corner of the street.

They walked in and greeted the clerk, falling into step with one another as they started to gather drinks and food enough to feed what appeared to be a small army. Jeonghan ordered him to go down one aisle and choose a few bags of chips, slipping his arm out of Soonyoung’s and heading off on his own.

Soonyoung walked over to the chips browsed through them, catching glimpses of Jeonghan in the other aisle through the shelves and smiling to himself. He had leaned in to read the ingredients on a bag when he saw a pair of shoes stop next to him.

“Soonyoung?”

Jeonghan had said his name so softly he almost believed he’d misheard, but he looked up nonetheless and saw Jeonghan studying him. He felt like squirming under the scrutiny, feeling self-conscious enough to lower his gaze when they made eye contact.

“You’re not very subtle, Soonyoung,” Jeonghan said. “You look at me just like people did in school before they confessed.”

Soonyoung’s heart leapt into his throat for what felt like the thousandth time that day, and he felt panic beginning to rise. His whole body seemed to freeze on the spot, rooting him there as Jeonghan looked at him. He had nothing to say, no way to argue it since Jeonghan was absolutely right.

He had been so obvious, Jeonghan must have perceived it straight away. Probably the moment Soonyoung had avoided holding his hand right away.

“I just want to say, I’m quite flattered,” Jeonghan said, giving Soonyoung a small smile.

Here it comes, he thought, bracing himself for what would come out of Jeonghan’s mouth next. He was expecting to be turned away, maybe mocked, let down easily at best.

“And that I’m not put off in any way by it.”

A millions questions whirled in Soonyoung’s head as Jeonghan left to go pay, but one thing stood out amongst them all: that hadn’t been denial, and it was far from disgust. Jeonghan turned to him with a mysterious smile and held out his hand, which Soonyoung accepted it easily.

As they left the store Soonyoung wondered what exactly lied in store for the both of them now, and where it would lead. As Jeonghan’s fingers toyed with his own and he hummed Mansae softly beside him, he decided that he’d leave that for the future to reveal. For now he’d just enjoy the moment.


End file.
